Maps
In Kugeln.io there are 6 maps. They may differ with size, character, weapons and items. Winter It's a small map, surrounded by ground from all sides. It has a single machine gun in the middle with great positioning, capable of keeping multiple firing positions in check. The map has three shotguns located on various elevations, one brick refill in the top-right corner, one revolver refill on the middle-right and also four grenade launchers - one near bottommost shotgun, two near the MG and one near bricks. Five spawn points are scattered over the map, with no stone layers. Due-to small size and close character of the map, there are no jetpacks. Chaotic character of the map makes it unsuitable to capture-the-flag mode. Desert A mid sized and quite simple, flat, open, symmetrical map. It has a single elevation level, two spawn shelters with stone floors. There are five floating islands - two are directly above the shelters and are easily accessible and three are above center of the map. It's a map with water, and it's quite easy to "swim" below the map using grapnel. There is a single machine gun in the middle of the map. It divides the landpieces by a chasm located below it, and is not directly connected to either landpiece, although it's easily accessible though jumping. Normally it has quite good field of fire, capable of defending floating islands and a part of ground level. In order to broaden it ground level should be lowered near the gun, allowing to fire over entire ground level, effectively keeping the enemy in check. There are two shotguns on sides of the the lower islands, four revolver refills, two near the MG and the other two by the the map sides and two brick refills atop central islands. There are also six grenade launchers - two atop lower islands, two halfway from the shelter to MG and two in the shelters themselves. There are four spawn points - two are team exclusive in the shelters, and two are shared, located halfway between MG and shelters. Also, a jetpack is buried in down-right part of the left landpiece. The map is suitable for capture-the-flag mode - flags are located in the shelters. A very specific element of the map is a bomber plane that flies from time to time above the map and preforms a carpet-bombing run. It deforms terrain, harms and potentially kills players. Spring A multi layer, relatively large, symmetrical map. It's rather a closed one, but with more space than winter. There're no jetpacks nor revolver refill. It has four main layers: (Counting from below) * First layer is just above water. It is barely accessible by walking and jumping, so grapnel plays a huge role in moving around. There are two grenade launchers just by a stone wall, used to dig a tunnel below the wall, although it's unnecessary for some players who prefer to just swim underneath. Entrances by the shelters also have one shotgun and and one launcher per each * Second one is at spawn shelter and machine guns level. Unlike all other maps, there are TWO machine guns, that are capable of firing at each other. Their location gives them quite poor field of fire, but allows to protect an important passage with MGs' heavy firepower. These are divided by a dirt wall, which usually gets blown up during the match. In theory it has no resources, but in practice it has access to all "resourceful" layers. * Third one has least access to enemy side and has a grenade launcher, a brick refill and a shotgun per each side. There is a chamber full of healing hearts and with a grenade launcher between the map halves. * The topmost layer is the "roof" of the map - excellent for quiet operations behind the frontline but devoid of resources and cover except from craters caused by grenades. Spring 2 A quite demanding and hazardous map - it's a cluster of floating islands located above water - one wrong move and the sharks got you. Two islands with stone floors are only spawn points and also flag storage points. There are no revolver refills, no machine guns, no jetpacks and no bricks. The map has nine grenade launchers scattered across the map, and two shotguns atop upper islands. City To be done later Moon To be done later